pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa Sycamore
Teresa Penelope "Tessa" Sycamore (born June 29, 2004) is one of the main characters in The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala. She is the daughter of Professor Sycamore and former Kalos Queen Alice. Her current Pokémon team consists of blue core Minior (Uliuli), Greninja (Claire), Sylveon (Pearl), Hoothoot (Flappy) and Lunala. Trainercard-Tessa .png Tessa Sycamore (Guardian; Lunala).JPG|Tessa in her Guardian attire Role in the film Tessa first appears at the beginning of the film, walking home to her father's lab in Lumiose City, alongside her Greninja and Sylveon when they're attacked by a trio of bandits. Before they could grab her, she is saved by the Legendary Pokémon Lunala. Tessa thanks the Moone Pokémon for saving her life, but her happiness doesn't last much longer when Lunala gives Tessa grave news: Dark Matter is trying to destroy the planet! Lunala asks Tessa to catch her, and she does so. Tessa wakes up the next morning, thinking everything was a dream, when it wasn't. She receives a call from her best friend, Annaleise Rivas. Annaleise comes over, alongside Tessa's next-door neighbor and crush, Anderson Davis. They talk about what to do next, and as they decide to contact Tessa and Annaleise's old friend Kaelynne Harvey, said girl texts them, letting them know she and her Lugia are on their way to Kalos. While they're at the airport, Anderson admits his feelings for Tessa and kisses her. Annaleise approves just as Kaelynne arrives. When Tessa suggests the group performs in the upcoming Dance Contest, Kaelynne is up for it, until she finds out Miror B, a former member of Cipher who flirted with her, will be attending. Tessa reminds Kaelynne of the advice she and Annaleise gave her a while back, and Kaelynne reluctantly agrees, as long as she doesn't do it alone. Tessa then walks out with Anderson, Kaelynne and Annaleise when they spot a trio of girls and a boy talking about them. Tessa and her group reveal themselves. The girls are Alyssa, Isabelle and Rose, while the boy is Derek. Tessa welcomes the quartet to the Legendary Heroes Squad before they set off to purchase their costumes for the Dance Contest. Unbeknownst to Alyssa and her group, Lillie Germain and Jerco Snow have wandered off. The next day, Tessa greets another incoming group of Squad Members: Jasmine Van Horn, Chara Dupain, Sebastian White, Blake Noxic, Melody Pinesis and Brianna Cavell. Maya Shirona-Hart appears and Tessa welcomes her to the Squad as well. At that moment, Jerco and Lillie return. Tessa scolds them, having heard of their dilly-dallying from Alyssa, but forgives them immediately. While Tessa is talking with everyone, Brianna goes to train with her Pokémon after Ash Ketchum notices something familiar about her. Maya then alerts everyone that the Dance Contest will start in a half-hour. After getting changed, everyone arrives at the Lumiose Theatre and heads to the dressing rooms just as Ash and his girlfriend Serena Evans take their seats and the house opens. Tessa and her group perform their number, Car Wash, successfully, with Kaelynne, Brianna and Tessa embarrassing Miror B in the process. After they finish their act, Brianna falls to her knees in pain. Pyramid King Brandon, whose identity as Brianna's father was revealed to Ash and Serena by Blake and Jasmine, goes to take his daughter to the hospital. With Brianna in the hospital, Tessa and co. worry about who will take her place for the finale. As they lament, they meet Lyric and Lydia Johnson, the latter having been asked by Brianna herself to take her place, as Brianna had to be treated for appendicitis. After finding out Lydia and Lyric were chosen by Articuno and Landorus, Tessa welcomes the duo to the Legendary Heroes Squad. Lyric and Lydia go to change into their costumes. Tessa then welcomes three more Squad members, who had been sent over to her by Lillie: Maggie Winters, Yumi Lukasiak and Moana Dixon, the chosen trainers of Mew, Diancie and Tapu Lele, respectively. After all the other dancers perform, every dancer is called back to the stage for the finale, Footloose. After the dance and bows, the dancers head into the audience to see their families and friends. Tessa goes to meet up with her parents. She then receives more information on her aunt; she's in Alola on a business trip. Two days later, Brianna is released from the hospital and the group has a meeting. They welcome Birhan Robinson and Phillip Lotus to the Squad. That night, Tessa and Lunala head to Coumarine City as Tessa reaches out to a green light that seems to be calling to her. Lunala helps Tessa through her inner conflict before they head back home and go to sleep. Character Tessa is an only child who lived with her parents, Augustine and Alice, until she left for her Pokémon journey at the age of ten. It is unknown what her true main goal is, though she originally wanted to be a wayfinder. Like most of her friends (Ash in particular), Tessa has a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, she will make every effort to help them, even if she has no prior connection to them. As the leader of the Legendary Heroes Squad, Tessa is quirky, adamant, passionate and determined in her goal to stop Dark Matter and save the Pokémon World. Tessa is kind and polite, always wanting to make newcomers to the Legendary Heroes Squad feel welcome. Whenever one of her friends are hurting or need advice, she is always there to lend a hand. After receiving Guardian Attire and a Z-Ring from Olivia, Tessa gained a deep respect for Z-Moves and Z-Rings, vowing to care for those around her, as her duty as a Guardian. The mysteries of Mega Evolution intrigued Tessa when she was younger, and would often help her father with his research. Songs Solos How Far I'll Go One Moment In Time Whispering Duets Still I Fly (with Anderson) Know Who You Are (with Rose) Group Numbers Already Home (with Kiawe, Olivia and the Legendary Heroes Squad) Together (with Brianna, Moana, Bethany, Annaleise, Lydia and Isabelle) You Can't Stop the Beat (with Lydia, Kiawe, Edith, Scarlet, Annaleise, Birhan and the Legendary Heroes Squad) Trivia * Her voice actress, Auli'i Cravalho, is best known for voicing the title character in Disney's Moana. * She knew Annaleise, Kaelynne, Anderson, Maggie, Ash and Serena prior to the events of the film. * Professor Rowan mentored her when she was a young girl. Category:The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Only children Category:Legendary Heroes Squad Category:Characters with famous family members Category:Guardians Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:In Love Category:Spoiler Category:Sycamore Family